1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of antennas and, more particularly, to a light weight stowable phased array lens antenna assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Phased array lens antennas are used in radar and communication systems. In radar applications, phased array systems use electromagnetic waves to identify the range, altitude, direction, or speed of both moving and fixed objects such as aircraft, ships, motor vehicles, weather formations, and terrain. Phased array antennas are typically electrically steerable. Thus, unlike mechanical arrays, phased arrays are capable of steering the electromagnetic waves without physical movement. As phased array antennas do not require systems for antenna movement, they are less complex (no moving parts), are more reliable, and require less maintenance than their mechanical counterparts. Other advantages over mechanically scanned arrays include a fast scanning rate, substantially higher range, ability to track and engage a large number of targets, low probability of intercept, ability to function as a radio/jammer, and simultaneous air and ground modes.
Phased array lens antennas have been built with various printed circuit boards (PCB) or machined metal waveguide structures which are bulky, heavy and rigid. Alternatives such as reflector antennas made of light weight graphic composites supporting thin metalized films have been used in an attempt to work around the weight and rigidity problems but they become rigid upon deployment and do not retract. Therefore, a need exists for a light weight flexible scalable phased array lens assembly that can retract and collapse into a small volume for stowage and can be expanded at a different deployment location and time.